Miami Idiot
by SuperBatLanternFlash
Summary: Austin decides to move to New York (City of the Damned) to make his dream of becoming huge better but Ally has other thoughts about this decision, Dez begins to get jealous of all the attention that Austin gets so he decides to make a big decision for his life in order to get noticed.
1. American Idiot - Jesus of Suburbia

I do not own Austin and Ally or the story to American Idiot but I figured I could make a story with the both of them, hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: American Idiot/Jesus of Suburbia (keep in mind all titles and chapters are based on the songs named it the title)

It was an average day at Sonic Boom, Ally was at her desk writing in her song book as per usual then Trish walked in.

Trish: Guess who got a job at the Music Store?

Ally: Gee, at this point it's really no mystery.

Trish: Ha Ha very funny, anyway it was my first day today and I managed to pick this up, I figured you would like it

Trish hands Ally the CD

Ally: American Idiot by Green Day, aren't Green Day a punk rock band?

Trish: Yeah, their music is really good

Ally: No thanks, I'm not really into that kind of music

Trish: Come on, at least give it a try; I hear this album has a really good story

Ally: Ok fine, I'll listen to the first track and see what I think

Trish: Finally, she wants to listen to good music

Ally puts the CD under her song book and continues to write in it, it's at this point that Austin runs in with exciting news

Austin: ALLY, YOUR NEVER GOING TO GUESS WHERE I'M GOING

Ally: God, try not yelling that in my ear please

Austin: Sorry, you're never going to guess where I'm going

Ally: Ok I need to know this, where?

Austin: New York!

Ally: I thought you already performed in New York

Austin: I know, but I mean I'm going to live in New York

Ally: Really?

Austin: Yeah, this is huge for me

Ally: So when are you and your parents going?

Austin: My parents aren't going, I'm going by myself since I'm famous and old enough to live on my own I guess

Ally: Ok, so are you going to be writing your own songs

Austin: No, I'm going to need your help on that one; I think maybe we can keep in touch or something

Ally: Ok then, well this is awesome, good for you Austin, when are you leaving?

Austin: Tomorrow, do you think maybe we can write one song before I leave

Ally: Sure

They both run up stairs to their song writing room while Trish and Dez remain downstairs

Dez: You know Austin get's to do everything cool

Trish: Gee I wonder why, maybe because he's really famous

Dez: I know but...I think I need to do something to get me noticed

Trish: Well what can you do to get noticed?

Dez: I don't know, but I'll think of something

A few hours' later Austin and Ally are still in the song room finishing up a song they have been writing. They finish writing the last lyric before they finish up for the last time.

Austin: Well, I guess this is it

Ally: yeah, for now, we'll still keep in touch right?

Austin: Of course, I would never stop talking to you

Ally: Thanks Austin

They hug for about 5 seconds before Austin goes to leave, he grabs his stuff and notices the CD Ally was given earlier.

Austin: Ally, is this Green Day?

Ally: Yeah

Austin: I didn't know you were into that kind of music

Ally: Trish said I should try listening to it

Austin: Alright, well anyway, see you round

Ally: See you

Austin walks out of the room, as soon as Ally sees that he's left the store she sits back at the piano to think, a single tear falls down her face, this wasn't a tear of sadness it was a tear of regret. You see Ally had always had a crush on Austin but never found the time to tell him. She knew at one point she would tell him, but for now what she did was she inserted the CD into her computer and started with the first track (American idiot).

At Austin's house, Austin sat on his bed thinking whether or not moving to New York was a good idea, he thought about this for a while and even at one point thought that Ally liked him but that was ridiculous. He decided he need to sleep so he lay down on his bed and thought a bit more about the next day before finally going to sleep.


	2. Holiday - Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Chapter 2: Holiday/Boulevard of Broken Dreams

It was the next morning and Austin had just gotten out of bed; he had breakfast and packed everything he was going to need for the city. After he said goodbye to his family he went to the Miami Airport ready to fly to New York (or as he liked to call it "City of the Damned"). As he sat in the airport lounge he began to run his new life in his head, he was planning out all the gigs he may try to get, where he was going to live and how much money he was going to make from his shows. His plane was finally ready for boarding; he was standing in line when he got a text on his phone. It was a message from Ally that said:

Ally's message: Hey, I just wanted to say before you go, good luck with your new life, but do know if you ever need help just let me know, Bye.

Austin smiled at this message; it was good to know that he had a friend who he could rely on. But he knew there was no way that anything bad would happen in New York.

Austin's Reply: Thanks Ally, what you said was really sweet, I'll miss you.

After replying he then boarded the plane and got comfortable where he was sitting, he was in First Class which was a big deal for him never really being in First Class before. The flight all up took 3 hours but the time flew by for him (that was not an excuse to use a really bad pun about flying, it happened by accident), once he landed in New York he then knew the first thing he needed to do was find a gig for him to do. He got a taxi and went straight into the city to the nearest club in town. He found one that seemed good called "Viva La Gloria!" which was a music place; lucky for him they were looking for a new performer. Austin went straight in to the hiring office and spoke with the manager; the door flew back which surprised the manager.

Manager: What's going on here?

Austin: Hello sir, my name is Austin Moon

Manager: OK then, nice to meet you Austin, please take a seat

Austin sits down as the manager types his name into the computer

Manager: I take it your here for the performing gig?

Austin: Yes sir!

Manager: ...right.

The manager finishes typing in his name and is surprised to see a lot of info on him

Manager: Well, you have quite a reputation

Austin: I suppose I'm a bit well known

Manager: Well, more than a bit, it says here your quite well known in the Miami area, you've had a song on the radio, you have over a million hits on YouTube and you've performed in New York for New Years Eve, I actually saw that nice work.

Austin: Thank you sir, it's actually a funny story about what happened with that

Manager: And I'd love to hear it, but not today we have a lot to discuss. Anyway this is all very impressive, so why are you now here?

Austin: I guess I just wanted to perform a little bit lower key I guess.

Manager: I guess that makes sense, well I'll tell you what, we've been having a customer shortage recently so I'll give you a week's contract and if you manage to bring in more people in that time I'll give you two more years here, deal?

He sticks out his hand to Austin intending for him to shake it

Austin: Deal!

They shake hands

Manager: Well done kid, so good luck and see you tomorrow for your first official day

Austin goes to walk out but stops by the door

Austin: By the way I never got your name

Manager: Oh, it's Josh but people here call me The Basket Case or boss if you prefer it.

Austin: Ok cool, see you tomorrow.

Austin walks out of the club feeling quite good about himself landing a job and only being in town for 30 minutes. He then found a cheap place to live around the centre of the city, it wasn't much but it was comfortable. After he unpacked his stuff he decided to walk around the city and properly take it in. While he was walking he came across and alley way when a mysterious figure popped out.

Figure: Pssst, hey dude

Austin looks surprised that someone is trying to talk to him

Austin: Who me?

Figure: yes you come here I want to talk to you

In a not very anxious way Austin walks with the figure into the alleyway.

Meanwhile back in Miami a bit later in the day Sonic Boom has just closed for the day and Ally is still at the desk writing in her book, this time with a pair of headphones in her ears. Trish and Dez walk in just as the store is about to close

Both: Hey Ally

Ally doesn't respond

Trish: Ally

...

Dez: Ally?

...

Trish: ALLY!

Ally: Huh, sorry I was just listening to music

Trish grabs a headphone and listens to what Ally was listening to, the sound of the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" is playing

Trish: So, how are you enjoying the album so far?

Ally: Actually it's really good, especially this song it has a really good tone to it

Dez: Yeah, Green Day do that with a lot of their songs

Trish: Is the swearing been bothering you?

Ally: A little bit, but I just tune it out

Trish: Cool, hey I don't feel like leaving can I just crash in the studio upstairs for the night?

Ally: Yeah sure

Dez: Can I go up as well?

Ally: Why, don't you feel like going home either?

Dez: Well actually I can, but the TV at home isn't working

Dez runs upstairs with Trish behind him; Ally puts her other headphone back in her ear and continues to listen to the song while thinking.

Ally's thought's: Wow, no Austin, no need to write songs now and I still haven't told Austin I love him. Am I now walking the Boulevard of Broken Dreams?

Well, that's it for now. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and will want to keep reading the story.

P.S: If you manage to find the Green Day song references in this story, let me know in the comments so that way I know there are Green Day fans reading this (extra points if you say what the songs are).


	3. Favorite Son - Are We the Waiting

Chapter 3: Favorite Son/Are We the Waiting

Dez and Trish were in the music room watching TV; they were discussing how Dez could get his name out there.

Trish: Aren't you already well known?

Dez: Only through Austin, I want to be well known through myself

Trish: So what do you plan to do?

Dez: I don't know, I've done so much film making it's pretty much the only thing I know, I wish there was another way to get my name out there

It was at this point (like magic, well its Disney I guess) that a commercial came on TV

TV: Do you want to get your name out there?

Both Dez and Trish turn in surprise at what they have heard

Dez: Well yeah

TV: Then you need to join the United States Army, the army can set you straight, it can make you a man and can put your name on the map.

Dez: This doesn't seem too bad

Trish: What, the army?

Dez: Yeah, I think I could do quite well in the army

Trish: You wouldn't last one day in the army

Dez: Show's how much you know, I could do well

Trish: wait, you're not serious are you?

Dez: At this point, I'm dead serious

Trish: Dez you can't join the army, you'd die on the first day

Dez: Please, that's just in the movies

Trish: Fine tell you what, if you go and join the army first thing tomorrow to show your dedication, then I'll let you join.

Dez: Ok then fine, first thing tomorrow I'm going to join the army.

After saying this Dez and Trish stayed up a bit longer, eventually they went to sleep but as soon as the sun rose as he promised Dez got right up and walked straight to the signing-up office for the army. He later found himself sitting down with one of the generals

Army General: I can't say the army can do for you what it did for me, but what I can tell you is that the army will make you feel more alive then you've ever felt in your life.

Dez: Cool, where do I sign?

Army General: Hold on there pal, before I can let you do that you need to answer a few questions.

Dez: OK

The general pulls out an information sheet and gets a pen ready to fill out the paper

Army General: Have you had army experience before?

Dez: Well...No

...

Army General: What was your past job?

Dez: I worked in the filming industry; I helped make music videos for the Austin Moon.

Army General: Right, OK

The general moves on to the next question

Army General: Are you a homosexual in anyway?

Dez: Why?

Army General: It's just a standard question

Dez: OK...no.

Army General: Ok then, I just need your signature and you'll be an official solider

Dez signs the paper with his signature

Army General: Congratulations, you are now an official member of the Untied States Army.

Dez: Awesome!

Army General: You'll be flying to Iran at 8:00 tonight

...

Dez: Wait what; aren't you going to put me through training or something?

Army General: Son, at this point we'll take what we can get, you'll learn how to handle a gun when you get there. Until then pack your bags and be ready at the airport at 8:00 tonight

Dez: Got it

Dez walks out of the office realising what he has done, not only was he going to a dangerous part in the world but he was also leaving his friends and family and may never see them again.

Meanwhile back at Sonic Boom Ally was halfway through the album and was up to the song "She's A Rebel", when Dez suddenly runs in with a panicked look on his face.

Dez: ALLY!

Ally: Jesus Christ Dez, what's going on with you?

Dez: I just joined the army!

Ally: WHAT, wait you were serious?

Dez: Yes, and now I'm being flown out to Iran tonight

Ally: Wait, wouldn't they put you through training first to prepare you for these conditions; you know if you're unprepared when in Iran you have a bigger chance of dying.

(Authors Note: I get that in real life you would be trained to actually help fight in the army, but this way it helps the story move faster, plus it's the Disney universe so anything can happen)

Dez: I know, that's what I asked but they said we'll take what we can get

Ally: Jeez, so what are you going to do?

Dez: Well, I've been thinking and I have decided...I'm going to do it

Ally: Well, it's your funeral...good luck though

Dez: Thanks Ally, I better go pack

A few hours went past until it was finally 8:00; Dez, Trish and Ally were there to wish Dez well on his journey. They hugged him and watched him board the plane. At about 8:20 the plane took off taking Dez with it.

Two days went past and not much really happened until one day at Sonic Boom while Ally was listening to the album, at this point she was up to "Wake Me Up When September Ends" when her phone rang, it was Austin. Ally quickly answered the phone faster than she ever had before.\

Ally: Hello!

Austin: Hey Ally its Austin

Ally: Hey Austin, how is everything down in New York

Austin: Well it's been an impressive few days

Ally: Why, what's been going on?

Austin: Well I got involved in an awesome deal, I got a huge gig, got a new agent and I got a new girlfriend

Ally: Really, what's her name?

Austin: I actually can't remember, I'll just call her Whatsername

Ally: Wow, how did all this start?

Austin: Well, it started two days ago when I was just walking through the city

Yeah, I've used time loops; I think it helps with the story. Anyway hope you're enjoying the story so far since I really enjoy writing it.

Interesting fact: I actually got the idea for the conversation between the General and Dez through both the film "Stripes" and the Futurama episode where Fry and Bender join the army.

So new chapter next week hopefully and other than that I hope your enjoying the story so far


	4. St Jimmy - Give Me Novacaine

Chapter 4: St Jimmy – Give Me Novacaine

Two days ago:

Austin: Ok cool, see you tomorrow

Austin walks out of the club feeling quite good about himself landing a job and only being in town for 30 minutes. He then found a cheap place to live around the centre of the city, it wasn't much but it was comfortable. After he unpacked his stuff he decided to walk around the city and properly take it in. While he was walking he came across and alley way when a mysterious figure popped out.

Figure: Pssst, hey dude

Austin looks surprised that someone is trying to talk to him

Austin: Who me?

Figure: yes you come here I want to talk to you

In a not very anxious way Austin walks with the figure into the alleyway.

Austin: Yeah what is it?

Figure: I know you you're that singer off the internet, Austin's Moon's am I right?

Austin: Well actually it's Austin Moon

Figure: Yeah whatever, anyway hi I'm St Jimmy

Austin: Nice to meet you Jim

St Jimmy: It's Jimmy

Austin: Whatever, anyway what exactly did you want you never answered my question

St Jimmy: Oh right, see I'm a part of this drug business and I make a shitton of money out of it, I can see that your new in town and don't have much so how would you like a hook up?

Austin: Are you serious? I can't sell drugs what if someone see's me

St Jimmy: Don't worry it's a shady operation, nobody has to know and nobody has to tell anybody anything got it?

Austin: I guess so

St Jimmy: Good, so are you interested?

Austin: Well...I don't know

St Jimmy: I'll pay you $1000 if you deliver this bag or heroin for me

Austin: Deal!

Austin and Jimmy shake hands, over the next day Austin started getting a lot of money quick and in the course of just two days he had up to 50,000 dollars thanks to all the sales he was able to make. Austin gave himself the undercover name "Demolicious" and that name managed to get all over New York in the drug industry.

Austin (on phone): Anyway that's pretty much what's happened the past 2 days

Ally was in shock by what she had just heard; she couldn't believe what Austin had gotten himself into

Ally: Austin you realise you've basically put yourself in a terrible position in your life, don't you know how dangerous the drug industry is?

Austin: I have a vague idea but so far it seems harmless, and I've managed to make over 50,000 dollars!

Ally: I guess that is a lot of money, hang on what am I saying Austin this sounds too dangerous and I think you should drop out of it while you can

Austin: What no way, I'm making a ton of money and I still get to perform music so as long as I don't get shot I'll be fine, right?

Ally: I guess so, just be careful OK?

Austin: You bet, by the way how's the album going for you?

Ally: It's going well I guess, Green Day are actually a really cool band

Austin: I know right, anyway I better go I have a gig at Viva la Gloria tonight bye

Ally: Bye Austin, call back soon OK?

Austin: OK (dial tone)

Ally put down her phone with an upset look on her face; she went upstairs meanwhile Trish was on her computer when suddenly she got a Skype call from Dez. Trish answers it and is surprised to see Dez actually running though Iraq with other soldiers

Trish: Dez, what are you doing?

Dez: Well I found a way to hook up a webcam that's connected with a running wifi chip and I attached it to the gun I'm holding

In the distance: GOD DAMN IT BOY PAY ATTENTION, WE HAVE A WAR GOING ON HERE!

Dez: SORRY! Anyway how have things been going back in Miami?

Trish: OK I guess, you know Ally got a call from Austin just a few minutes ago

Dez: Really cool, how's he doing?

Trish: Well from what I've heard he's selling drugs to make money

Dez: Really? Wow, doesn't he know how dangerous of a business that is?

Trish: I think so but it doesn't sound like anything bad has happened yet

Dez: Well that's good, I still think he should drop out of it while he can

Trish: Same, by the way Dez there's something I need to tell you

Dez: Yeah, what's that?

Trish: Well it's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while, basically I...

In the distance: HE'S DISTRACTED, QUICKLY OPEN FIRE

Dez: Oh shit, hang on Trish I need to take care of this quickly

Trish: But Dez I LOVE YOU!

...

Dez: Wait what?

In the distance: I GOT THAT RED HEAD ON LOCK, OPEN FIRE!

BANG!

The camera then shows static and Dez can't be seen anymore, Trish shuts her laptop and runs upstairs to tell Ally the news; she bursts through the door in tears

Ally: What's up Tri...Oh My God what happened?

Trish: Well I got a call on Skype from Dez

Ally: Yeah

Trish: And I told him I loved him

Ally: Yea...wait you like Dez

Trish: Yeah

Ally: Well I guess that makes sense, anyway so why are you crying?

Trish: Right after I told him I think he got shot

Ally: Oh my god Trish I'm so sorry, this must be so hard for you. I should probably tell Austin the news

Ally goes to call Austin; she dials the number and hears it ring. It goes straight to voicemail

Austin's Voicemail: Hey you've reached the message bank of Austin Moon, if I didn't pick up then it must mean I'm out PARTYING HARD! So leave me a message and I'll get back to you (beep*)

Ally: Austin it's Ally, I think it's best if you come back home we really need you here right now, please Austin?

Meanwhile in New York Viva la Gloria is having Austin's gig happen

Sorry it took me so long to wrote this chapter, I just had a bit of writers block but now I'm back and better that I've ever been before. Hope you enjoy what's still left to come :D


End file.
